These Creeps...
A somewhat true story of a child named Coby Rogers, He wanted me to write about this... These people were following me home one day when I fell off of my chair in class. One had sharp teeth, (not real sharp but sharp enough to shred my neck into pieces) the other had some really creepy face that looked as if they wanted to kill me or someone else. They crackled and punished me, They crackled because they must've thought it was funny seeing me get punished. I was pretty tall for my age and lets just say they where shorter and a lot more evil then then looked. I never will know why they did it but down below is my story of the Creeps who made me insane/wanna die. I was walking to school (knoxville middle school) one day when I saw the newest kids in the grade, I walked past them afraid that they might do something to me, alone. I continued walking into the school building then up to my small locker, I then opened the locker and stared inside the put my books in (mathematics science language arts and social studies) then closed the locker turned around and started walking to my first class, industrial tech. I then felt someone looking at me then I started to turn around to see who it was and boy was I scared... It was the new kids staring at me, I stared to run down the hall to my class I burst into the classroom and no one was there, I turned around once more and saw them there staring at me, watching my every move, as if they wanted me dead for real. I then stared thinking quick... Do I run to the left or the right? Do they really want me dead, hopefully not. What should I do. Run? Jump? Hide? Or talk? Or maybe just ask some simple questions, like if they whould like some help or something? I'll talk and if that doesn't work I'll start running like the wind. "What do you guys want?" "We want your help, like, where are we supposed to go for first class." "Who are you two first?" "We? We are Payden and Reese. Why do you want to know?" "Well... short story. But anyways I thought you guys where gonna kill me or something like that." "Well... then thats a very odd but not surprising story at all." "Why, do people think you two are murders or something like that?" "Eh... sometimes depends on the type of person they are." "Or how they think about us." "Oh looks like you have the same class I have first." " Oh really lead the way." The three of us walked very fast down the hallway and into class. "Thanks, uhhh... whats your name?" "Coby Rogers, but please call me Coby" "Coby do you have a brother and if you do is his name Toby?" "Uhhh... Yeah, Why?" "Your brothers a creepypasta you know, he's known as Ticci Toby." "Yeah I know..." "You know? how do you know. did he tell you or what?" "He told me after he killed our family he looks almost like me most of the time. I wanted to blame myself for what he did and I did and I went to prison for it and just got out this month." "Really, how come it isn't in his story thats online, your not even mentioned on it either." Not surprised at all, not at all, I wasn't known when he changed, but I was definitely alive." "Thats sad..." The bell rung after a couple hours later. I rushed out the door as fast as the wind whould allow me to go and I went quickly home fasted then I ever had before. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Creepypasta Category:Creeps Category:Real life story Category:Abigail Slater Category:June 23 Category:2003